Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus, an information processing system, a method for processing information, and a program.
Description of the Related Art
An apparatus as an example of an image forming apparatus may have an enforced function by installing a program such as an application program. Said differently, a user may expect a change in work efficiency or the like by installing an application suitable for his own work.
In order to effectively use a function substantialized by an operation of the program, an appropriate value may be set (customized) to setup information (a parameter) for stipulating the operation of the program. Along with installing of the program, there may be a case where a setup suitable for the operation of the program is done.
However, multiple apparatuses may be installed in an office or the like. In a case where the same program is installed on each of the multiple apparatuses under this situation, similar setup works of setting the setup information may be done to cause inefficiency.
In a case where the program is installed on the apparatus and then the program is uninstalled from the apparatus, a setup operation of returning the setup information of the apparatus to the condition before installing the program is cumbersome.
An embodiment of the present invention is provided in consideration of the above points. An object of the embodiment is to pursue the efficiency of a setup operation accompanied by a change in a program structure in the apparatus.